wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reclaimed
There is one among the Eldar who holds the nom de plume of “The Reclaimed”, though the Ordo Xenos are not entirely sure if this is a title or a specific individual. According to account the Reclaimed is a former Archon of the Dark Eldar who was able to be “purified” and brought back into Eldar society in some capacity. This individual seems to be isolated from the rest of society, kept in some kind of stasis field until the call of Kaela Mensha Khaine resounds in the wraithbone of the craftworld. They are released, deployed like a projectile weapon, whereupon it sets to it’s bloody task. It flits in and out of it’s foes like some dark cloud before being recalled with a single psychic word of peace in it’s mind by a Farseer. Upon its reception, the fire leaves its eyes and it sleeps again. The Reclaimed one is venerated as a potential future for the eldar, a light of hope in the darkness that one day their brethren can be reclaimed. Still the Eldar know that light is born of fire and keep it at arm’s length, least they get burned. Its isolation is total and even bringing it amongst the orderly ways of an eldar Craftworld is to invite ruin from within. Those who tend The Reclaimed are given psychic defenses to protect against potential insidious inclusions against their mind or soul by the tain of Chaos which still lurks within. Reports are varied but several Craftworlds (including Craftworlds Ulthwé, Nova'cor, Meros, Zhforan, and Sethoywan) are rumored to have “the” or “a” Reclaimed One. It may be that this individual is being passed among the various Craftworlds or that there are several “Reclaimed Ones” of a similar disposition. One Imperial theory is that this is a “Path of the Reclaimed One”, not unlike other Eldar paths. This path, supposedly, requires that an Eldar test their soul by joining the Dark Eldar and return to the Eldar with their mind and soul in one piece. This is of particular interest to the Imperium as it may provide evidence on protecting oneself against the forces of Chaos. All attempts to capture on have failed, though attempts have been made by the Royal Marines Adeptus Astarte chapter on two occasions. The only concrete account of an engagement comes from Inquisitor Parmenion of the Ordo Xenos while on detachment with the Silent Gnosis Chapter: “Twice I saw brothers fall before their time. Thrusts that could not have caused them more than a scratch upon the breastplate fell them like great trees. They lay there without so much as a wound on them but their life had left them. I sounded a call for extraction but not before ordering my Lexmechanic, one called Three-Four-One, to record and analyze the affair. I was saved by the gunfire of several of the Silent Gnosis chapter, losing two more of my retinue to it (again, without apparently wound) to it before it was forced to flee. It moved not like a man but like a shadow- jumping in a most unusual way. Emperor bless me- if I knew not better, and I am not sure what it is that I know, I’d think my eyes had deceived me. It flowed like slick tar along the ground at such speeds that one might have mistaken it for optic static. If I never see one such as that again I will have confirmed that I have found favor in the eyes of the Emperor- blessed be he.” Abilities & Equipment Reclaimed Ones are outfitted much in the same fashion as an Eldar Autarch complete with Heavy Aspect Armour, a Forceshield, and multiples types of grenades. Most are equipped with powerblades and shuriken catapults but a few seem to retain the husk blade from their former lives as Dark Eldar Archons. They move via some kind of photo-based, short-range, teleportation that allows them to move from shadow to shadow. Their ability to harm a foe seems to stem not from physical wounds but from some sort of attack directed at their shadow- a sort of spiritual warfare. Allowing a Reclaimed One’s shadow to touch yours with it’s weapon will spell almost certain doom. What is unique about Reclaimed Ones is their total immunity to the attacks of creatures of Chaos. All of this is anecdotal; the most compelling account coming from the recordings taken by an inquisitor’s Lexmechanic and were confirmed by those present. Still- the full extent of this disgusting creature is not fully known. Category:Eldar Category:Dark Eldar